Seuls
by boutoutou12
Summary: Et si, à cause d'une maladie rôdant, House et Cameron se retrouvaient enfermés ensemble alors qu'il se haïsse pour une raison obscure...
1. seuls

(alors j'expose d'abord la situation, là cela sera un NO-huday ; donc comme vous vous en doutez Cameron est avec Chase et House avec Cuddy[les noms s'étranglent dans ma gorge] et donc je vais faire développer un sentiment complètement différent au départ de celui qu'aime les hamerons comme moi....vous allez voir )  
(PS: y'a pas de saison en particulier! c'est un truc dans l'espace temps XD)

**Chapitre 1**:**Seuls**

_Le noir; un espace; une pièce; des lits; une portes close; des issues bloquées; des vitres bloquant la vue grâce à des rideaux.  
Dans ce noir on entend deux souffles.  
Dans cette espaces on sent deux présences.  
Dans cette pièce on distingue deux personnes, un homme et une femme.  
Sur ces lits sont installés ces personnes, chacun d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.  
Une porte dont la poignée avait été malmenée.  
Des marques de griffes pour trouver des recoins cachés afin de sortir.  
Des vitres qui bloquaient la vue sur nos deux personnages par des barrière de tissu._

On va commencer par l'homme.  
Un brillant néphrologue, sarcastique, ironique, mesquin mais pas forcément méchant.  
Son coeur qu'on disait de pierre, allait de battement en battement à une vitesse inaccessible par tout autre personnes sur terre.  
Ses membres tremblants, ne voulaient pas obéïr à son cerveaux qui demandait à ce qu'ils se calment.  
Son souffle ne s'arrêtait pas d'accélérer, ne manquant pas de lacher des mots entre deux bouffées, des mots trop bas pour être compris.  
Il avait une main sur une boite de vicodine vide à sa droite, et sa canne dans sa main gauche.  
Ses yeux en fixaient d'autres sans s'arrêter, ne cligant que le plus rarement possible.  
Aucun sentiment qu'il voulait transmettre n'échappait à la transmission d'oeil à oeil.....et la bouche entre-ouverte, dents pour dents.  
Il s'agit bien du Docteur Gregory House, homme bourru et amant de la doyenne de l'hôpital Docteur Lisa Cuddy.  
Cela durait depuis environ 8 mois leur histoire.  
8 mois que cela avançait à grand pas, trop rapidement sûrement.  
Peut-être est-ce pour faire concurrence à un autre couple?  
Qui le saura.

L'autre personne elle, est immunologue bien réputée, douce, agréable, mais qui ne se laisse plus faire depuis déjà un long, très long moment.  
On ne peut arrêter son coeur qui ne va pas au tro mais au triple galop, impossible de manquer une vitesse identique chez un être humain.  
Son corps contracté ne laisse pas de place au doute qu'elle redoute quelque chose et qu'elle veut se battre contre.  
Sa respiration haletante inquiéterait n'importe qui passerait à ses côté tellement la rapidité d'inspiration et d'expiration est terrifiante, lachant une phrase continuellement que l'on ne pourrait identifier.  
Elle avait la tête sur ses genoux qu'elle serait dans ses bras, en posture assise. Cela n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque fraicheur non.  
Son regard n'en quittait pas un autre, ne voulant pas perdre un instant des messages transmits.  
Le même sentiment passé, aucun moyen de l'arrêter, de le maîtriser ou de le contrôler. C'était une guerre, et la fin était loin.  
En effet, on parle bien du Docteur Allison Cameron, femme belle et charmante et fiancée d'un de ses collègues le Docteur Robert Chase.  
Voilà plus d'un an que leur relation dure dans une lenteur que nul n'aurait imaginé.  
Peut-être est-ce pour s'assurer que les autres ne font pas attention à eux?  
Qui le saura.

Trois mètres séparaient ces deux personnes, et pourtat cela semblait ne pas leur suffire comme distance.  
Ces deux êtres qui était si proches, et maintenant si lointains.  
Il fut un temps ou sortir était un jeu, boire de la rigolade, manger était un délice; entre eux.  
Ils étaient tout les quatre, deux petits couples sans vrais attaches sauf entre ces deux-là.  
Une complicité les liait.  
Un regard suffisait à ce qu'il comprenne l'autre, un touché à trasnférer les pensées, un mot pour en cacher un autre que eux seuls comprenaient.  
Et puis il y a eu cette demande en mariage.  
Chase avait demandé à Cameron de l'épouser.  
Toute émue et à moitié heureuse, Allison avait accepté.  
Et c'est le soir même que tout avait basculé.  
Gregory n'avait pas bien pris cette nouvelle, et était donc allé, le coeur lourd chez l'immunologue.  
Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.  
Il avait seulement fais un pas en avant et posé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.  
Il n'avait su qui écouter entre la voix dans sa tête et son instinct.  
L'une lui disait qu'il lui fallait plus, et l'autre lui conseillait de fuir.  
Il aurait du partir au lieu de savourer cette nuit que jamais il n'oublierait.  
Fuir au lieu de goûter à l'interdit.  
Déguerpir au lieu d'avoir aimé autant pour l première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Le lendemain de cela la distance toute seule s'était installée.  
Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, partgé entre peur et l'envie de recommencer.  
Personne n'avait fais attention à cette séparation soudaine, que se soit leurs amis ou amants.  
Et maintenant, dès que l'un des deux couple faisait un pas en avant, l'autre essayait d'en faire deux.  
Une course s'était installée.  
Les seules fois où ils s'était adressés la paroles après cela, les mots n'étaient pas dis mais crachés.  
Les mouvements pas fais mais envoyés.  
Plus rien de beau ou de bein ne les unissait, plus rien.

Et c'est pourquoi, dans cette pièce d'isolement.  
Alors qu'une bactérie s'était libérée dans l'air, leur air.  
Ils étaient enfermés, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, et à dire des paroles indéchiffrables avant qu'ils ne parlent en même temps; à haute voix:

**Je te hais.**

_Voilà les seuls mots sortis, et le message qui passe par leurs yeux est de la haine.  
Mais est-ce variment ça? ou cela cache-t-il quelque chose de plus douloureux et de plus dangeureux que ce sentiment là?_


	2. Si peu de temps et tellement de choses

**Chapitre 2**: **Si peu de temps et tellement de choses.**

_Il avait fallu qu'un malheureux patient avec une toux grasse entre dans les consultations pour que tout tourne mal.  
Après les suppliques de Cuddy ainsi que quelques arguments qui pourraient convaincre n'importe quel homme, il avait finalement décidait qu'il ferait ses consultations CETTE fois-ci.  
Après tout, House reste un homme, et quel homme peut résister aux propositions alléchantes d'une femme? Et surtout de sa compagne et partenaire, qui est __[je vais m'étrangler en disant ça!]__ sexy.  
Il était passé par toutes sortes de patients, et une multitudes de symptômes.  
Des rhumes, des femmes enceintes, de l'herpès, le sida, des infections urinaires, des indigestions, des diarrhées, des allergies et j'en passe.  
Mais en dernier il y eu ce patient, avec une toux grasse.  
Deux secondes pour donner un diagnostique pas très passionnant avec que le malade ne se dirige prestement vers la pharmacie, pressé par House qui le poissait dehors du fait qu'il était l'heure pour lui de quitter les consultations._

Deux jours plus tard, le patient est de nouveau allé voir Gregory, dans son bureau cette fois, lui réclamant une nouvelle ordonnance et un nouveau diagnostique, sa toux était identique et il commençait même à avoir de la fièvre.  
Le néphrologue l'avait alors envoyé baladé, sous les yeux de Cameron qui était dans la salle de diagnostique.  
L'homme partit alors, les larmes aux yeux, le front en feu, le ventre à l'envers et les mains moites.

Une fois la personne sortie du bureau du diagnosticien, Allison entra en furie et le rouspéta au sujet de son comportement mesquin envers cette personne qui semblait assez atteint.  
House ne pouvait réellement défendre son point de vu du fait que son acte relevé de son caractère.  
Il s'était alors à lui faire la morale à son tour.  
C'était un échange caduc, mais le seul type d'échange personnel qu'ils avaient encore.  
Dans ces joutes verbales, les mots en cachaient d'autres et chacun d'entre eux le savait sans vraiment le vouloir ou y faire attention.  
Jamais ils ne se sont réellement expliqué sur ce qui s'était produit, alors que cela faisait déjà plus de 7 mois qu'ils avaient dérapé.  
Dans leur tête, à chaque fois qu'ils y repensaient, ils ne se disaient pas qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur car ils avaient trop apprécié cette nuit pour ça,les termes fait exprès n'allaient pas non plus pour la qualifier car l'improviste avait été présent, totalement.  
Une expérience peut-être? Un simple essaie?  
Malheureusement, cette nuit fut de trop dans les limites invisibles et silencieuse qu'ils s'étaient donnés.  
Cela avait brisé leur amitié, leur bulle, leur complicité, leurs vie et leurs coeur.

Pour Cameron, cette nuit avait été magique.  
Elle a toujours aimé les contes de fées, malgré que chacun d'entre eux occulté la partie sur "Comment faire les bébés" et etc...  
Elle avait eu l'impression d'être Cendrillon dans les bras de son prince charmant.  
Et, mystérieusement, elle avait entendu une musique, LA musique dont certains parlaient lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé la bonne personne.  
C'est cela qui l'a effrayé en premier.  
Ce dire que la musique était arrivée avec l'homme dont elle était le plus proche, mais aussi le plus loin; l'homme avec les limites, et pourtant l'homme avec qui l'intimité avait été le plus partagé.

Pour House, ce moment, ces heures, avaient été les plus belles qu'il n'ai jamais vécu voir même jamais imaginé.  
Son caractère, sa personnalité, ou House si je peux dire, n'aide pas au fait de croire en quelque chose, d'espérer que quelque chose de bien voir merveilleux puisse lui arriver.  
Il avait senti Cameron sous ses doigt comme si gripsou avait eu le diamant le plus gros dans ses mains.  
Mais, de façon essaie surprenante, il n'avait pas senti sa jambe douloureuse; pas un instant depuis qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de chez elle.  
Il fut effrayé par ça dans un premier cas.  
Jamais il n'avait atteint un aussi haut sommet de plénitude, de repos; il avait sentis son corps comme au temps où il était avec Stacy, avec sa jambe encore intacte; mais ce qui l'effrayait, c'était avec QUI il s'était TROP bien senti.

La dispute avait duré, duré, duré!  
15 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 heure, 1 heure 30, 2 heure 30.....  
Puis sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient été enfermés dans une sorte de zone de quarantaine disposée autour du bureau de l'homme.  
Ils avaient été surpris en voyant la directrice et Chase les regarder à travers une sorte de bâche.  
Les regards étaient attristés, désolés, peinés même, mais confiants à la fois; peut-être pour les rassurer mais, à l'intérieur des deux personnes, surtout pour une possible réconciliation.

Il est vrai que Lisa et Robert trouvaient leur compagnon et compagne étranges depuis plusieurs mois.  
Ils étaient moins joyeux, vifs, passant finalement leur temps dans le silence du salon ou de leur chambre.  
Ils les trainaient dehors afin qu'ils s'amusent un peu, mais à chaque sortie, ils croisaient l'autre couple.  
Et c'est dans ces moments-là que leur regard à House et Cameron s'accrochaient, pour ne se lâcher qu'une fois revenus à la réalité par un acte de leur partenaire.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Gregory et Allison se fixèrent.  
Le regard perdu, hébété.

Et maintenant ils sont là, assis sur leur lit respectif, non pas le regard perdu mais haineux comme dit plus tôt.  
Mais on pouvait aussi y déceler une certaine appréhension.  
Il leurs avait été demandé une tâche de la plus haute importance pour leur survie.  
Bien qu'ils ne veuillent la mort ni de l'un ni de l'autre assurément, cet acte était normal à redouter, si on savait leur passé commun, si on savait qu'un soir ils avaient été lus que des amis, voir même plus que de simples amants d'une fois.  
Le patient s'était effondré dans la hall d'entrée, quelques minutes après qu'il ait quitter le bureau de House.  
Et une fois en chemise d'hôpital, les médecins avaient remarqué des plaques rouges sur son corps.  
Le diagnostique n'avait toujours pas été posé mais là n'était pas l'important pour nos deux médecins.  
Car, à présent, ils devraient se mettre à nu, du fait qu'il leurs avait été demandé de vérifier l'un et l'autre si ils avaient des plaques rouge à leur tour.  
Cela signifiait donc, une proximité et une nudité.  
De quoi les faire trembler de peur, de frayeur mais aussi de désir.....d'un désir qui n'a cessé de grandir depuis une nuit, bien trop courte à leurs yeux.


	3. Instinct et rêve

(Bon allez, je vous la mets: .com/watch?v=w9KnuJZkBjg voilà la musique que j'écutais en même temps d'écrire, mais je crois qu'elle correspond plus à ce chapitre là qu'au second donc je vous la donne si vous voulez l'écouter^^)

**Chapitre 3:Dominant et dominé.**

_Rien ne pouvait empêcher leurs regard de cesser de se fixer.  
Un défi passait par pensée.  
Un défi qui disait, que le premier à se lever, serait le premier à se soumettre sous les mains de l'autre.  
Les règles étaient simples et claires, l'autre serait tel un jouet entre les paumes de l'un et vis versa.  
Aucune réticense ne devra être montrée, pensée ou même imaginée; la personne devra être comme sienne à celle qui agira.  
Cela signifiait devoir s'abandonner, devoir être une marrionette dont l'un ou l'autre peut manipuler à sa guise, devoir s'empêcher de tout mouvement, devoir rester la proie au lieu de jouer les prédateurs; cela signifiait aussi devoir éviter de se dévoiler aussi.  
Ils allaient devoir redoubler d'effort, car encore là éviter de céder c'est compliquer, mais s'empêcher de réagir à la chaleur trop proche de l'autre, au souffle grisant de l'un ou à son touché.....La tâche sera quasi impossible._

House lui, avait comme argument qui l'empêchit de se lever; sa jambe, son muscle disparu.  
La douleur, tellement elle était forte, aurait pu le paralyser depuis déjà longtemps, si l'atmosphère n'était pas si lourde et pesante à contrôler.  
Et puis il y avait la présence de son employé, à la fois menaçante et apaisante.  
Malgrès son caractère lui ordonnant de tout contrôler, de tout faire comme il le souhaite, il avait envie de se lever et de devenir le jouet sous les doigts de fée de la jeune femme.  
Mais cela était peut-être trop dangeureux.

Cameron elle, ce qui l'empêchait de se lever, c'était ses tremblements.  
Son corps ne s'arrêtait pas de frissoner, non par fraicheur, mais pr un mélange de peur et d' patron juste en face, n'arrangeait rien à la situation.  
Ses yeux bleus l'ont toujours faite frémir, sa voix l'a toujours envoûté, et son souffle lui faisait du brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait ou la frôlait.  
Mais de là à lui laisser le plein pouvoir sur son corps, comme maintenant.  
De le laisser être maître du moindre de ses gestes à elles.  
Et pourtant tout son corps réclamait d'être sous son contrôle absolu, de ne vivre qu'entre ses mains et ses actes.  
Mais cela était peut-être trop dangeureux.

Mais soudain, un commun accord s'installa et dan un même élan, ils se levèrent ensemble, ne se lachant pas des yeux.  
Ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à se retrouver à un décimètre maximum l'un de l'autre.  
Ils ne se toisaient pas, ne se défiaient pas, se jaugeaient peut-être alors.  
Ils se tournaient autour, le lion traquant lagazelle, ou la lionne chassant l'élan.  
House avait beau tourner en boitnt il n'y faisait pas attention pour autant, se concentrant sur ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre.

Cameron, pendant qu'ils tournaient, enlevait ses chaussures au fur et à mesure, puis suivit son chemisier, qui cachait un petit débardeur blanc.

House, qui vait déjà enlevé ses chaussures depuis longtemps, déboutonnait sa chemise, et la fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sol.

En même temps, ils finirent de déshabiller eux-même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en sous-vêtements.

Allison passa alors très près derrière le dos de Greg, observant chaque partie de son corps, vérifiant que la maladie ne l'avait pas atteinte.

Le néphrologue, faisait tout pour éviter que son souffle n'accélère trop ce qui le ferait repérer par l'immunologue.

Il passa alors autour d'elle à son tour, mais ne put s'empêcher de la frôler, son corps était pour lui comme un alcool tendu à un alcoolique, ou de a drogue offerte à un junky.  
La chair de poule la parcourrut, déclenchant un sourire appréciateur de l'homme.  
Il resta alor dans son dos, baissant saête jusqu'à sa nuque et souffla dessus, le but de la manoeuvre n'était pas de la toucher, mais de l'inciter à faire le premier pas.  
Car lui, ne cèderait pas; mais elle le ferait-elle?

Des sensations dévastatrices se dispersèrent dans tout son corps.  
Mais elle gardait le contrôle, essayant de gérer les appels à la chair que sa peau réclamait.

Elle se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant en face de lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance.  
Ils déglutirent difficilement, le contrôle devait être maintenu et la bataille continuer.  
Elle baissa alors la tête, fixant son torse, leva sa main et la porta à uniquement un centimètre de son buste, le frôlant, allant du départ de son cou; tranquillement, à la naissance de son boxer.

Il réprimait des gémissements de frustrations, il la voulait mais cela serait trop risqué et la partie n'était pas finie.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard.  
Mais cette fois, ils étaient différent, chacun.  
Une flamme brûlait dans leurs iris, enfermée dans une cage dont le verrou, petit à petit qu'ils approchaient leur visage de l'autre, tournait.

Alors que la cage allait s'ouvrir et que leurs lèvres, trenblantes d'impatience, se touchaient presque; un éclair de lucidité traversa leur esprits.  
Leur rappelant qui ils étaient, leur vie, leur quotidien, leur nuit....mais surtout leurs partenaire.

Sans un bruit et sans un regard, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs lit respectifs, etse glissèrent sous la couette.  
On pouvait entendre hurler au loin dans leur esprit, de façon clair et net:

*Je n'aurais pas du faiblir.....*


	4. Dominant et dominé

**Chapitre 4:Instinct et rêve.**

_Allison devait courir.  
Fuir était la seule solution.  
Ses jambes l'emmenait dans un long couloir sombre, la lumière à l'autre bout n'était point blanche mais bleue.  
Ce bleu dans lequel on veut plonger, encore plus attrayant que l'eau et plus tentant qu'un ciel sans nuage, dans lequel vont de gens afin de voir une autre vie ailleurs.  
Elle voulait arriver à l'atteindre, à l'attraper.  
Elle voulait faire comme les enfants à qui on tendait un seau plein de peinture; elle voulait y plonger les mains à l'intérieur et s'en impregner de la tête aux pieds.  
Elle pouvait en sentir l'odeur; cette odeur masculine, provocatrice, tentatrice, passionée, aphrodisiaque.  
Le genre d'odeur dont on ne peut se passer.  
Celle qui vous colle à la peau alors que vous ne savez même pas en retenir l'arôme tant que vous ne l'avez pas sous le nez.  
Elle pouvait aussi en sentir le touché sous ses doigts, cette douceur rude, cette partie qui griffe légèrement mais qui ne peut que vous faire frissonner car les griffures sont tendres et chatouillent.  
De la sueur coulait sur son front, et ses jambes forçaient sur ses réserves d'énergie.  
Elle entendait un souffle à ses côtés, un souffle bien lointain et pourtant elle en ressentait la fraicheur jusque dans sa moëlle osseuse._

House, lui était à côté du lit de Cameron.  
Elle dormait, rêvait, cauchemardait.  
Dès les premières minutes d'agitation, il avait ouvert ses yeux et avait accouru au chevet de son employé.  
Il l'avait vu trembloter et l'avait donc couverte, frôlant son front de bout de ses doigts.  
De la sueur le recouvrait.  
Il prit donc une éponge et l'essoa une fois mouillée pour enfin la mettre sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Dans son rêve, son sang se glaçait légèrement à ce contact trempé et froid.

House respirait difficilement.  
Il paniquait, se demandant si finallement elle n'était pas tombée malade, son employé, son amie, sa confidente, son complément.  
Et bien oui, elle 'tait son contraire, son complément.  
Le ying et le yang, le bien le mal, la belle et la bête.  
Sa différence elle était, son opposée et pourtant alors qu'il devrait la détester.....  
Enfin bref, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de ressentir ce manque lorsqu'elle n'est pas là.

Il la fixait, se remémorant les passages heureux qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.  
Leur lien particulié qui jamais ne s'éteindra, si il l'avait juré.  
Il ne pourrait jamais la laisser tomber, dans son dos il avait assisté à chacune de ses peines et avait fais des efforts pour que la raison ait vite disparu.  
Et oui, il avait continué de veiller sur elle.

Cameron ne s'arrêtait plus, la lumière n'était qu'à quelques centimètres qui lui parraissaient être des kilomètres.  
Elle sentait chaque souffrance dans son corps, son pouls pulsait dans ses tempes, son sang s'agitait, ses muscles se contractaient à chaque mouvement.  
Mais alors qu'elle allait toucher la lumière, l'atteindre, l'avoir, la gagner.

Cameron se releva, faisant se redresser House par la même occasion.  
Elle était en position perpendiculaire à ses jambes allongées.  
House était pile en face d'elle à uniquement 2 centimètre de la bouche de l'autre, voir moins étant donné que leurs nez se touchaient.  
Leurs yeux étaient connectés, soudés entre-eux.

La surprise passa dans leurs traits, laissant place à la peur puis à un vide......suivi de la soif.  
Non pas de la soif comme celle de n'importe qui, mais la soif D'UNE personne.  
Allison baissa la première les yeux sur les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle, qui fit de même une ou deux secondes plus tard.  
Ils aveint l'impression que leurs coeur allaient sortir de leurs poitrine, que leurs bras et jambes allaient tomber tellement ils ne les sentaient plus, que leurs cerveau alleint griller à force de chauffer voir de brûler.

Dans un même élan, ils approchèrent leurs lèvres de celles de l'autre.  
Elles se touchèrent alors, non pas se frôlaient, ni ne s'embrassaient, elles se touchaient.  
Le meilleur moyen de goûter les sensations de l'autre, s'était le juste milieux qu'il y avait entre se précipiter et faire durer.  
Mais cette fois, s'était fait, ils goûtaient.....et étaient électrifiés.


	5. Toi, moi et elle

**Chapitre 5:Toi, moi et elle.**

_Ploc, ploc, ploc.  
A petites gouttes la pluie tombait sur les carreaux, rendant l'atmosphère palpable.  
Le début d'une tempête montrait le bout de son nez, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre plus sombre que la nuit déjà bien avancée._

Pendant que Cameron et House se séparaient après ce touché qui les avait électrisé, avait électrocuté chacun de leurs muscles, de leurs os, grillant la moindre parcelle de peau,  
court-circuitant leur cerveau, et leurs pensées, un éclair passa devant les seules vitres sans volets.  
La lune se cachait à travers un nuage pas très épais, n'empêchant pas tout de même nos deux médecins de se fixer droit dans les yeux comme perdus dans le lointain.

**Far far away is the world where we are....**

_Le tonnerre gronda bruyamment mais ne déconcentra pas les deux personne présente dans cette pièce close.  
Le reflet de chacun était visible dans les yeux de l'autre  
Rien en pourrait briser cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient confinés, il s'agissait de leur espace vital._

Cameron leva sa main avant de la diriger vers le torse de House, pour simplement l'y poser.  
Ils s'étaient mis debout quelques secondes plus tôt, par l'initiative de House qui avait sa jambe dans une mauvaise posture.  
Il sourit en sentant ce contact doux et tendre.  
Elle soupira d'aise en sentant le cœur de l'homme en face d'elle battre à tout rompre, lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas seule à sentir et ressentir les sensations de leur deux corps proches, trop ou pas assez, on verra bien.  
Greg prit une longue inspiration, humant le parfum de la jeune femme.

**Taking a breath next to you is like going to heaven....**

_Il approcha sa main de son visage, mais ne la toucha pas, la frôla du bout des doigts la faisant frissonner.  
Le souffle de l'immunologue se coupa, un instant avant de reprendre à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, le message qui les traversait était perdu, profond, intense.  
La main de Cameron passa du torse de son patron à son épaule, à son dos, avant d'enfin arriver au niveau de sa nuque et de la naissance de ses cheveux.  
Elle caressa cette partie lentement et tendrement prenant son temps pour s'imprégner des frissons de plaisirs qui le faisait gémir presque silencieusement._

Lui, avait fait descendre sa main le long du bras de la jeune femme, toujours sans la toucher ce qui multiplié les sensations par mille et plus.  
House avait senti son pouls rapide lorsqu'il était passé par son cou dans lequel il voulait plonger ses lèvres, mais il s'était retenu.  
Une fois arrivé au niveau de son poignet, il prit sa main dans la sienne pour les entrelacer.

**When you touch me, i die but when i touch you i fall....**

_Elle approcha alors son visage du sien, doucement, prenant tout son temps pour savourer l'instant.  
Ils se souvenait leur premier baiser, dans ce bureau même, à quelques centimètres près du lieu exact où elle avait fais un premier pas.  
Cela n'était pas allé plus loin et pourtant, il aurait suffi que Cameron ne fasse pas toujours passer ses priorité avant tout pour que cela devienne à la fois pire et meilleur.  
Les respirations se mêlaient au fur et à mesure que leur visages se rapprochaient.  
Un goût d'éternité se ressentait dans cette future étreinte promise.  
Une fois à deux ou trois millimètres de ce baiser tant réclamé, une hésitation plana en eux.  
N'était-ce pas dangereux?  
Qu'allait-il se passer après tout ça?  
Les questions se bousculaient dans leur têtes; et à travers leurs regards ils discutaient.  
Une boule se forma dans leur estomacs du fait que la tension montait.  
Ce fut alors le néphrologue, qui referma sa main plus fortement sur celle de son employé, pour lui donner du courage et lui montrer que lui aussi en avait envie.  
C'est dans un commun accord et une harmonie parfaite qu'il se rejoignirent dans un baiser des plus simples pour débuter, avant de devenir passionnel; alors que le ciel dehors se déchirait d'un éclair qui foudroya l'arbre d'à côté.  
La soif de l'autre montait à mesure que leurs lèvres devenaient pressentes, que leurs langues se cherchaient sans ménagement, que leurs haleine s'alliaient parfaitement._

**Kissing you is like loving, for the eternity....**

_Gregory la poussa contre le mur, posant sa leur main liées et sa main libre sur cet appui.  
Reprendre leur souffle leur était pénible, cela signifiait quitter la douceur de l'autre.  
Mais après un moment, embrasser ne suffisait plus, il leur fallait capturer et appartenir à l'autre à la fois.  
Ils avaient besoin de se sentir proche et lointain, de ne faire qu'un et deux.  
House pressa son corps contre celui emprisonné de sa partenaire, lui arrachant un soupir qu'elle avait essayait d'étouffer en vain.  
La main qu'il avait appuyé sur le mur, avait commencé à enlever les boutons de sa chemise à elle, pendant qu'elle s'occupait des siens.  
Ils avait toujours les mains liées contre l'obstacle qui les retenait de tomber.  
Quelques secondes suffirent afin d'envoyer leurs hauts au loin.  
Allison rompu alors le baiser et fixa son amant dans les yeux, captivant son regard.  
Elle voulait savoir si il était prêts, s'il ne le regretterait pas....comme la dernière fois.  
Pour toute réponse, il lui embrassa le front de façon tendre et chaleureuse.  
Elle n'en attendait pas loin avant de descendre sa main libre vers le bas de House alors que lui, lui embrassait le cou et lui mordillait l'oreille.  
Dehors, le tonerre grondait plus fort que jamais._

**If you catch me it's forever, but if i take you, i hope you want me.....**_  
De loin, derrière la vitre et appuyé dessus, on pouvais voir une femme une larme coulant le long de sa joue pour poursuivre son chemin dans un vide, avant d'enfin s'écraser au sol.  
Le Dr Cuddy avait juste voulu voir si tout allait bien à cause de l'orage et de l'arbre en feu à l'extérieur.  
Elle avait vu ses baisers que jamais elle n'avait eu, elle avait vu ses caresses qu'elle avait toujours voulu, elle avait vu des sentiments dont jamais elle n'avait fais parti.  
Elle partit alors, le pas trainant, mouillant le sol de ses larmes salées qui inondaient son visage.  
Elle avait voulu les rapprocher, elle avait réussi plus qu'elle ne le voulait ou l'espérait._

**I lost him, i'm lost; she has him, she has all....**


	6. Magie d'un instant et retour à la réalit

_**Chapitre 6:**_: Magie d'un instant et retour à la réalité.

_Séreinité, éternité.  
Cette nuit leur avait apporté la séreinité dans leur tête, leur corps et leur coeur; un goût d'éternité s'était répandu dans toutes les parcelles de leur peau, comme s'ils n'avaient fais qu'un.....comme la première fois._

Un sentiment de plnitude les avait envahi, des étoiles étaient apparues devat leurs yeux, et puis il y avait eu de la musique.  
Cette musique, elle les avait hypnotisés, envoûtés.  
Multipliant les sensations de touché.  
Réduisant leur coeur en mietes, les faisant fondre de passion et de magie.

Les mots avaient et auraient été inutils.  
D'ailleurs, aucune parole n'eut été prononcée de peur de briser une union, l'union, la leur.  
Muets, ils avaient communiqué les yeux dans les yeux, coeur contre coeur, lèvres scellées, peau à peau.

Ces heures furent d'autant plus intenses lorsque des flaches d'une première fois lointaine ressurgirent dans leur tête.  
Les gestes furent semblables et inédits, répétant chque soupir comme si il/elle ne les avait jamais entendu.

A plusieurs reprise, le souffle avait manqué.  


__

Réveillé depuis peu, la tendresse se lisait sur le visage de House qui fixait le profil de Cameron par-dessus son épaule.  
Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur deux corps en contactes, pour deux raisons:  
_La petitesse du lit une place de Cameron,  
_Et le besoin de ne plus s'éloigner de l'autre.

Il devat être 14 heure du fait que le soleil était à l'ouest.  
La nuit avait été courte, le sommeil eut été rattrapé une fois l'épuisement atteint car, ils ne savaient pas si une telle occasion se reproduirait ou pas, la vie en décidera pour eux.

Pendant sa contemplation, Greg ne pensa ni à sa jambe, ni à Cuddy qui leur rendait visite tous les jours; un néan complet s'était installé dans son esprit, heureux pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps.

Le néphrologue se pencha pour embrasser l'épaule de sa compagne, qui laissa échapper un soupir, le faisant sourire en coin.  
Elle ne dormait plus.  
Il leva alors doucement sa main, et la positionna au dessus de la hanche de Cameron, sans la toucher.  
Il la fit remonter le long de son corps avant de la faire redescendre une fois les épaules atteintes.

Allison frissonait, retenant des gémissements de contentement et d'irritation, car elle voulait plus.

Au troisième passage, impatiente, elle retourna rapidement la situation, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur lui, ses mains sur son torse.  
Son sourire victorieux fut remplacé par une moue enfantine, rapprochant son visage de sien lui sussurrant au bord des lèvres:

**-Bonjour toi.**

_Un rictus malicieux s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme:_

**-Hello chaton.**

_L'immunologue fut d'autant plus troublée par ce surnom mais heureuse qu'il l'appelle de nouveau comme ça; comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés._

_Allison jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre et vitle soleil déjà bien haut.  
Elle regarda de nouveau son amant avant de lu demander:_

**-Quel heure est-il?**

_House étendit son bras vers le sol en soupirant pour attraper sa montre.  
Une fois fais, il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme et lui annonça tout sourire:_  
**  
-14h30**

_Elle ecarquilla les yeux, se leva précipitement, puis commença à se rhabiller; sous le regard interrogateur et incrédule, qui s'était assis._

**-Que fais-tu?  
-Je m'habille.  
-Ca je le vois, mais pourquoi?  
-Parce que bientôt Cuddy va venir pour nous libérer de cette zone de quarantaine.**

_Il se sentit blessé, mais ne s'arrêta pas là.  
Lorsqu'elle se déplaça vers l'autre lit où avat été jetée une chaussette, il se précipita pour l'attraper par la taille, debout à son tour, et la serrer contre son torse, et lui dit d'une voi chaleureuse:_

**-Ne fuis pas; je t'en supplie. La première fois, on a tout les deux fuis. On s'est éloignés, détestés. Mais moi.....C'est moi que je haïssais. J'étais en colèrecontre moi car j'ai fuis. J'avais eu peur de ce que tu aurais dis, ou fais. Alors que cette nuit avait été l'une des plus belles de mon existence.**

_Il sourit en coin:_

**-Enfin, l'un des deux plus belles à présent.**

_House reprit un air grave, et approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer:_

**-Ne pars pas; s'il te plait. Je te veux, toi.**

_Pendant tout le discours elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux, s'efforçant de se battre contre son coeur prèts à exploser pour lui, se raisonnant en se disant qu'il y avait Robert.  
Mais la dernière phrase la toucha de plein fouet; versant une larme, le coeur en feu d'artifice.  
Allison arrêta de se débattre, recula et se colla au torse de Gregory.  
Elle ne lutterait plus, alors que lui, lui embrassait le haut du crâne en resserant ses mains autour de son ventre._

De l'autre côté de la vitre; un poing se serra, du feu jaillit des yeux bleus de quelqu'un, la rage le submergea, ses phalanges blanchirent.  
Chase avait tout vu, tout entendu.


	7. Coeurs brisés et plan desespérés

_**Chapitre 7:**_ Coeurs brisées et plan désespérés.

_Cuddy n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis qu'elle était venue voir son homme la veille.  
Elle était partie, des larmes sur les joues, le coeur glacé et brisé, la tête pleine d'images de cet homme avec....son employé, son amie.  
Elle avat voulu, pendant tellement longtemps qu'ils se reparolent de nouveau, que la haine qu'elle ne comprenait pas les quitte.  
Il s'était produit alors plus qu'elle ne l'espérait._

Son corps était vide, las, son teint pâle, ses jambes flageolaient, ses bras tremblaient sans forcer.  
Le néan habitait son coeur, un trou noir, une tornade, une spirale qui l faisait plonger un peu plus loin dans un chao infernal.

Elle était assise sur le canapé de son bureau, ce canapé qui reflète tant de bons moments; avait les jambes étendues sur la table basse.  
Elle s'était changée, portait un pantalon noir et un pull blanc, pour une fois pas de décolté.  
Elle est vraiment mal.  
Cuddy avait les bras croisés au nivea de la poitrine, leregard perdu, l'esprit plein d'images et vide de pensées.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer d'un air furieux un homme blond, tout aussi perduque la directrice, si ce n'est plus!  
Chase à l'instar de Cuddy, était dominé par la rage, l'envie de hurler, de frapper, une réaction d'homme blessé, déchiré.

Lisa releva les yeux lentement lors de cette entrée fracassante.  
Elle le fixait dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aussi savait.

**_Quand?; demanda Robert d'une voix dure.**

_Cette nuit.

_Son poings se serra plus fort, ses phalanges passant du blanc-rosé au blanc total.  
Son regard exprimait une souffrnce profonde.  
La doyenne se leva tranquillement, pour ensuite s'avancer vers l'homme et lui prendre la main délicatement, lui faisant desserer le poing._

**_Alors c'état vrai? Cela n'était pas la première fois......?**

_La femme opina du chef, le regardant plus tristement encore.  
Sa machoire se dessera.  
Il l'avait perdu.  
Ils se regardaint, partageant la douleur, esayant de l'alléger._

Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer James Wilson.  
Il se mit à les dévisager un à un.

**_Je....Que se passe-t-il?**

_Personne ne répondit, faisant monter l'anxiété chez l'oncologue qui tenta une nouvelle fois:_

**_Ils ne sont pas....?**

_Cuddy releva les yeux vers lui, secouant la tête négativement:_

**_Non James. On les a juste perdu.**

_Il comprit alors soudainement.  
Son corps relacha la pressionpour ensuite se diriger vers la directrice et la prendre dans ses bras.  
Cette étreinte était comme réconfortante pour elle.  
Car c'était James, son ami, son confident.....son amour._

**_Je suis désolé mon coeur; lui murmurra-t-il à l'oreille.**

_Pour lui montrer que ce n'était rien, ele le serra plus fort._

En effet, cela faisait plusieurs smaines que la doyenne et l'oncologue entretenait une relation secrète.  
Tout deux culpabilisaient de leur liaison dans le dos de House, mas leur coeur battaient trop fort pour les arrêter.  
Ils voulainet trouver le bon momnt pour l'annoncer au nphrologue, mais cet instant n s'était jamais présenté jusqu'alors.  
James comprenat la déchirur de son amante, car il sait que les sentiments ne s'effacent pas comme ça.

Chase était surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaie; elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

Wilson l'embrassa sur le front avant de se tourner vers Robert, gardant Cuddy dans ses bras.

**_Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé.**

_Il fit une pause puis reprit en s'adressant aux deux:_

**_Quelle sera la suite maintenant?**

_Il se dévisagèrent les uns les autres.  
Le plan fut alors décidé pour eux, comme pour le couple de l'a pièce lointaine._


	8. Il ne faut pas croire ce que l'on voit

_**Chapitre 8:**_ Il ne faut pas croire ce que l'on voit.

_Alors on va commencer par expliquer le premier plan.  
Alors là on voit....et bien, le Docteur House en train d'embrasser....Mais bien sûr sa fiancée Lisa Cuddy.  
Et il me semble que cette étreinte n'est pas des plus simples ni innocente!  
Oui bon laissons leur un peu d'intimité pour l'instant._

Et si on sortait du bureau de la doyenne maintenant?  
La vue suivante va vers....  
Oh! Que c'est mignon!  
Une petite bataille de guiliguilis entre Cameron et Chase!  
Ils sont adorables comme ça.  
Ils sont assis sur les bancs en face du bureau de la directrice.

Mais si on regardait ça dans un angle général?  
C'est Cuddy et Chase qui tournent chacun le dos à l'autre.  
Et bizarrement, deux regards ne se quittent pas.  
Tout deux brûlants, trouvant l'espace trop grand entre leurs deux corps.  
Mais le jeu devait continuer, et la vérité un jour éclatera....un jour.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient sortis.  
Une semaine pendant laquelle, au grand dam de Cuddy, Wilson et Chase; Gregory et Allison n'avait cessé de se disputer.  
Les deux petits couples s'étaient retrouvés avec joie, au point de ne pas venir travailler le lendemain matin.  
Les consultations étaient dominantes dans les horaires de chacun du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun cas._

_  
House était installé dans son fauteuil sur son bureau.  
Il jouait à la balle l'esprit ailleurs.  
Ou plutôt, dans un endroit bien précis.  
Dans une chambre, la nuit dernière.  
Avec une femme, une magnifique brune.  
Qui sait assimiler tentation, passion, intensité...et amour.  
A son plus grand étonnement, il se sentait extrêmement bien avec C....._

Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées.  
C'était Wilson qui venait le voir.  
Ces temps-ci, l'oncologue paraissait plus conciliant que d'habitude; limite agaçant à toujours dire oui à n'importe lequel de ses caprices.  
Mais cela voulait dire qu'il attendait ou cachait quelque chose et le néphrologue compte bien découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

**_Tu sais chéri que je travaille alors laisse-moi ramener de l'argent pour nourrir nos 5 enfants en me laissant tranquille s'il te plait, avait dis House d'une voix qu'il avait rendu féminine.**

_James leva les yeux au ciel alors que son ami souriait en coin, content d'arriver encore à l'agacer.  
Il protesta alors:_

**_Mais mon cœur, je ne peux rester loin de toi longtemps tu le sais!**

_Ah, leurs jeu de gamin.  
Heureusement qu'il prend vite fin car sinon, cela ne serait plus si drôle.  
House reprit son sérieux, mais garda son sourire en coin malgré tout._

**_Non sérieusement que fais-tu là?**

_James prit soudain un air gêné, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Greg.  
Si son ami était dans cet état, c'était mauvais signe.  
Il allait lui dire ou demander quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.  
Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et dit:_

**_Je vous ai vu.**

_House grogna.  
Il détestait les devinettes comme celles-là, il lui faudra être plus clair._

**_Oui moi aussi je te vois, tu es même en face de moi!**

_Non je veux dire, reprit-il d'un ton grave, Toi....et Cameron. Dans cet hôtel, hier soir.

_L'expression du diagnosticien se décomposa.  
Alors il savait maintenant; son secret ne l'était plus pour une personne.  
Remarque, qui mieux que son meilleur mai pour garder un secret.  
Mais il fallait faire attention._

**_Lisa est au courant?**

_Voilà la seule phrase qui sortit de sa bouche après un instant.  
Wilson lui dit que non, mais bien sûr il mentait; mais le plan devait être respecté._

L'ambiance était devenue lourde, et silencieuse.  
Cameron passa alors par la salle de diagnostique.  
Elle ne vit pas son patron, mais lui ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant, ne pouvant se détacher de sa silhouette de rêve, de ses yeux captivant, de ses lèvres tentantes....  
Il n'arrivait pas à lui résister lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom; se liquéfiant littéralement sur place, son cœur brûlant soudainement.

James vit, et suivit le regard de son ami sur la jeune femme, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

**_Quand comptes-tu le dire à Cuddy?**

_House était tellement absorbé par les gestes d'Allison qu'il sursauta sur sa chaise alors que l'oncologue le ramenait à la réalité en lui posant une question.  
Il soupira alors et répondit sans quitter des yeux l'immonoligue qui s'activait dans la pièce d'à côté:_

**_Lorsque le moment sera le plus opportun.**

_Sur ceux il se leva de sa chaise, comme s'il ne boitait pas, et se dirigea vers la porte reliant les deux pièces.  
Il mit alors sa main sur la porte vitrée qui les séparait; puis ferma les yeux.  
Sentait-il les mouvements de la jeune femme à travers cet espace si grand?  
Espérait-il qu'elle le sentirait la fixer?_

Ce fut le cas, car elle se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien.  
A ce moment, Wilson n'existait déjà plus autour d'eux.  
Une bulle s'était formée.  
Et personne ne la fera exploser.


	9. Arrivée d'un fantôme du passé

_**Chapitre 9**_: Arrivée d'un fantôme du passé.

Dans l'hôpital de Princeton Tout le monde s'activait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La directrice réglait la paperasse administrative, gérait les conflits et jouait les médecins par moments.

En clair Lisa Cuddy était débordée.

Au service oncologie, James Wilson essayait de manger le plus vite possible en lisant un dossier arrivé ce matin; une femme qui aurait peu-être des chances de s'en sortir, ce qui le ravissait.

Foreman lui, avait été réclamé au service neurologique pour former un petit jeune, qu'il trouvait exaspérant cela va de soit.

Le Koala, ou Chase pour les moins intimes, était de corvées de consultations.

Une femme qui réclamait une prise de sang pour vérifier si son petit garçon n'avait pas un cancer ou autre chose alors qu'il avait juste le nez qui coule. Énervant.

Tout le monde travaillait.

Sauf deux personnes.

Mais qui?

House et Cameron étaient dans un placard, le même que chaque jour.

Celui à côté du toit.

Venant d'elle, on peut l'avouer, c'est surprenant de sécher le travail.

Mais comment résister à un homme, son homme, lorsqu'il vous entraine dans un lieu pour goûter encore et encore le parfum de l'autre.

Allison avait son dos collé au mur, les mains liées à celle de Gregory qui s'était mêlé à elle dans un baiser intense qui ne prend fin.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux était comme lourde et chaude, tout comme leur corps respectifs.

Un feu chauffait sous eux, augmentant leur fièvre intérieur.

A moins que la chaleur transmise vienne du corps de l'autre, se diffusant à travers leurs doigts enlacés, scellés.

L'immunologue détacha sa bouche de celle de House pour reprendre son souffle, mais il ne lui laissa qu'une seconde avant de la rependre en plusieurs baisers profonds mais courts.

-On devrait,...., on devrait aller,...., travailler; dit la jeune femme interrompue par les lèvres de l'homme.

-On a encore le temps.

-Mais je....

Il la fit taire d'un baiser plus profond, plus intense, et plus passionné que les autres. Brisant par la même occasion les barrière de sagesse qui s'étaient immiscées en l'esprit de Cameron.

Durant ce baiser, ils n'entendirent rien.

Un fond s'imposait à eux; un noir complet; un vide; un espace immense; un espace pesant mais agréable, voire délicieux.

Dans le parking de l'hôpital, quelqu'un arrivait.

Dans le bureau de Cuddy, celle-ci ouvrait son courrier.

Une lettre écrite à la main était posée sur sa table.

Elle était tétanisée sur son fauteuil, partagée entre la joie de retrouvailles et la peur que tout ne sombre.

La personne du parking toqua à la porte puis entra, un immense sourire au lèvres:

-Bonjour Lisa!

Deux heures plus tard, House et Cameron sortirent de leur pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout allait bien selon eux, jusqu'à ce que le néphrologue ne voit passer une chevelure brune se dirigeant vers le toit.

A ce moment il était troublé, il se précipita donc, à l'aide de sa canne bien sûr, vers le lieux cité plus tôt.

Une fois en haut, accompagné d'Allison intrigué et inquiète, ils se figèrent en découvrant qui était sur le toit.

La jeune femme était brune, les yeux noirs, de bonne taille et agréable à regarder pour son âge.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en découvrant l'homme en face d'elle:

-Hey Greg!

-......Bonjour Stacy.

Voilà les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer.

Cameron était effrayée, son avenir avec le diagnosticien risquait d'être compromis.


	10. Que la lutte commence!

**Chapitre 10: Que la lutte commence!**

_Tout le monde était réunis dans le bureau de la directrice, aussi bien Chase et Foreman, que Wilson et Cameron._

_Bref, toute la cavalerie était installée dans le ''poste de contrôle'' de Princeton Plainsboro._

_Un silence total était installé dans la pièce._

_Seuls James, Foreman et Chase étaient vraiment ravis de voir l'avocate; Cameron et Cuddy, elles, faisaient semblant alors que House avait sa tête habituelle, neutre._

_Mais ces trois esprits étaient tourmentés._

_Cuddy avait peur du déroulement de la situation générale._

_Elle craignait que l'arrivée de Stacy ne chamboule tout, comme la dernière fois._

_House, lui, était intrigué par cette arrivée soudaine._

_Heureusement qu'il ne se posait pas de questions sur ses sentiments, mais malgré tout, un problème s'imposait à lui et à Cameron; elle n'était pas au courant de leur histoire._

_Cameron craignait pour son couple._

_Elle se posait mille et une questions sur le fait qu'elle ne savait pas si son amant avait enfin oublié son ex-femme....ou pas._

_Comme le veut l'officialité des relations de cette salle, Cameron est assise à côté de Chase et House non loin de Cuddy._

_Malgré tout les regards officieux sont présents entre House et Cameron; Cuddy et Wilson._

_Tant de secrets dans un si petit lieu._

_Les seuls innocents doivent bien être Foreman et Stacy._

_Un ange passe, un second...un troisième._

_L'ambiance est palpable, la situation gênante pour la plupart d'entre eux._

_Personne n'ose dire quoi que se soit, ce qui intrigue l'avocate._

_Certains ont esquissé des gestes pour faire entrer la conversation, mais ils se sont complés dans un geste nerveux._

_C'est alors, brisant le silence; que Warner se leva poyr aller s'appuyer contre le bureau de Cuddy et dire d'un sourire à mille éclats:_

_**- Bien! Quelles sont les nouvelles?**_

_**Je ne suis pas venue depuis très très longtemps et donc j'imagine que des choses importantes ont changé non?**_

_Son aspect décontracté gêna d'autant plus les médecins._

_La première personne a faire un geste après un instant de trouble fut Lisa qui se dirigea vers House en regardant Stacy d'un air pénaud._

_Elle attrapa la main du néphrologue et dit:_

_**-Nous....voilà l'une des choses nouvelles.**_

_Les yeux de la juristes s'écarquillèrent et un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres....un sourire hypocrite?_

_Peut-être..._

_Chase attrapa à son tour la main de Cameron qui révéla un sourire....tout simple._

_**-Et nous....**_

_Chase fit un signe de tête vers le couple qui les avait précédés et continua:_

_**-Nous quatre sommes fiancés chacun de notre côté.**_

_Il ne savait pas s'il était très clair, mais vu la situation il ne savait comment présenter tout ça en conservant les secrets de chacun à la fois._

_Il devait bien être le plus vrai et sincère, ses sentiments sont les plus purs et vrais, alors que sa fiancé se cache avec un autre, que l'amant de celle-ci soit fiancé avec une autre et qu'elle-même soit officieusement avec le meilleur et seul ami de ce dernier...._

_Compliqué tout ça!_

_Stacy se leva alors, se dirigea vers Lisa et House, et les prit dans ses bras sans dire quoi que se soit._

_Elle ne pouvait rien dire._

_Ne VOULAIT rien dire, car si elle les félicitait....elle leur mentirait._

_Puis elle approcha de Chase et Cameron et les félicita._

_Si elle savait!, pensa Allison._

_L'immunologue demanda alors:_

_**Et vous alors, maitre Warner, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau dans votre vie?**_

_Elle inspira en souriant:_

_**- Je suis divorcée à présent.**_

_Un silence plat s'installa dans la pièce._

_Un silence tendu._

_Car les ennuis vont commencer, que la course à l'amour va vraiment démarrer._

_Les secrets devront être révélés à un moment ou à un autre, mais tant que la victoire des sentiments n'aura pas aboutis...._

_La lutte devra continuer._


	11. Un de moins

**Chapitre 11: **

**Un de moins.....et pourtant un nouvel élément!**

_Cameron et Chase étaient là, en train de s'enlacer dans les vestiaires._

_Elle avait les larmes qui coulaient et lui la serrait de toutes ses forces._

_Car chacun savait....que cela serait la dernière fois._

_Il se séparèrent, se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant._

_Durant cet instant, la tristesse d'une rupture s'y lisait, la joie d'un nouveau départ et le regret d'une histoire mal faîte part leur faute._

_Elle se sentait coupable malgré que Robert lui disait que leur couple plongeait dans le chaos depuis déjà bien longtemps._

_Il avait une boule dans la gorge car le fait d'admettre que tout était fini lui était difficile à avaler, mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser partir._

_Elle lui avait parlé de sa liaison avec House et avait bien fait, car à présent plus aucun malaise ne subsistait._

_Il se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau de l'amant de la jeune femme._

_Mais alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte, une scène qui brisa le cœur d'Allison lui apparut sous les yeux._

_Et elle s'enfuit, Gregory sur les talons._

_Mais comme vous vous demandez ce qui se passe pour que tout démarre ainsi je vais vous raconter les péripéties de cette mésaventure...ou aventure, je ne sais lequel choisir ni dans quel camp ou devrais-je dire ''couple'' le mettre._

_Bref, voilà comment tout à commencé:_

_La nouvelle du divorce de Stacy avait mis un froid au_ retrouvailles.

_Enfin, officieusement uniquement._

_Tout le monde avait continué à jouer la comédie._

_Mais l'estomac de House avait fait un bond lors de cette annonce, le coeur de Cameron s'était arrêté et le souffle des autres participants de cette scène s'était coupé._

_Tout avait tourné, tourbillonné._

_Un vide s'était installé._

_Un vide._

_La salle s'était vidée dans une ambiance faussement joviale et tout le monde s'était séparé sans un regard ou presque._

_Le néphrologue et l'immunologue s'étaient regardés longuement, essayant de comprendre et de savoir ce que pensais l'autre....en vain._

_Leur connections avait perdu de l'ampleur car ils étaient bien trop loin à présent._

_Il n'y avait plus deux murs qui les séparaient....mais trois._

_Une nouvelle barrière._

_C'est pourquoi Cameron était partie dans les vestiaires pour réfléchir._

_Elle avait mal de sentir ce vide de lui depuis ces quelques heures._

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur moments inoubliables, leurs baisers, leur intimité nouvelle et tellement libératrice!_

_Mais une barrage de plus s'était dressé devant eux, coupant l'accès à leur monde de merveilles, de plaisir...et d'amour._

_Ils ne s'étaient jamais dis ces trois mots, à croire qu'ils sont interdits._

_Mais lorsqu'elle le voit arriver, sa canne à flamme, son air provocateur ou souriant selon les personnes présentes et le moment adéquate, bref lorsqu'elle le voit....elle doit se retenir de dire ces mots condamnés....de peur de le faire fuir._

_Elle avait décidé à présent._

_Demain, une barrière partirait et le monde autour d'elle semblera plus gaie._

_En rentrant chez elle, elle alla directement vers Chase pour lui parler._

_Elle ne voulait plus que tout ceci dure, cette comédie._

_Elle lui pria de s'assoir et de l'écouter._

_Alors....elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait déjà mais il ne fit aucun commentaire durant son monologue, afin de connaître sa vision des choses, sa version des fait._

_Il dût céder car il avait vu des paillettes dans ses yeux alors qu'elle lui racontait son amour pur cet homme que lui haïssait._

_Mais il garda le secret de Cuddy et Wilson._

_Par...jalousie? Pour la faire souffrir un peu encore?_

_Peut-être; un homme malheureux n'agit pas toujours comme il le devrait._

_Ils n'ont pas dormi ensemble, Robert avait même était désagréable._

_Car il était malheureux, avait espéré que l'histoire avec House n'aurait été passagère l'avait obnubilé._

_Mais il avait perdu, L'avait perdu ELLE._

_Pour son comportement immature, il l'avait retrouvé dans les vestiaires, en larmes le lendemain matin._

_Il s'était excusé et avait essayé de la consoler._

_Malgré qu'ils ne soient plus amant...l'amitié demeure toujours._

_Une complicité pouvait encore vivre dans leur relation qui sera moins intime à présent._

_Voilà alors maintenant je retourne à mon petit résumé du début!_

_Il se trouve que House ''court'' après Cameron à l'instant même ou je vous parle pour s'expliquer._

_Car....saviez-vous que Stacy était venue retrouvé le diagnosticien une heure plutôt pour parler avec lui?_

_Que malencontreusement les lèvres de l'avocate s'étaient posées...sur les siennes?_

_Ah vous le saviez pas??_

_Et bien la suite vous la connaîtrez la prochaine fois!_


	12. Un accident ou presque

_**Chapitre 12: Un accident ou presque.**_

_Me revoilà!_

_Vous souvenez-vous que l'on s'est arrêté au moment où House claudiquait après Cameron juste après qu'elle les ait vu s'embrasser lui et Stacy?_

_Et bien nous allons faire un bon en arrière, mais pas du côté d'Allison cette fois-ci._

_Allons découvrir ce qui s'est réellement passé entre el néphrologue et son ex-femme._

_Stacy était arrivée à l'hôpital le lendemain avec la ferme intention de discuter avec Greg des derniers et futurs évènements._

_Avant toutes choses, elle avait vu Cameron et Chase discuter dans les vestiaires et avait souris de voir un couple aussi uni. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle irai avec House, mais l'avocate se disait que le destin l'avait décidé autrement._

_Devant le bureau de son ex-mari, elle soupira comme pour se donner du courage puis entra._

_La pièce était vide, elle allait donc l'attendre._

_De son côté, le diagnosticien avait passé la nuit, une nuit tranquille physiquement mais agitée mentalement, avec Cuddy._

_Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser aux deux femmes qui comptent ou ont compté le plus pour lui, son amante Allison et son ex-femme Stacy._

_Il aura toujours des sentiments pour cette dernière, c'est certain, on oublie jamais notre premier véritable amour._

_Mais son coeur s'envolait comme une hirondelle lorsqu'il songeait à l'immunologue. Sa peau se hérissait à son touché, son souffle se coupé quand il entendait sa voix. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il se rendit compte que jamais encore il ne lui avait dit à quel point elle comptait pour lui...ni même un ''je t'aime''._

_Il arriva à 10 heures comme à son habitude._

_Il avait beau être fiancé à la doyenne, les chances pour qu'il change sont....nulles._

_Pas de trace de Cameron dans son passage ce qui le rendit assez triste._

_Une fois à son bureau il vit qu'elle était là, son amour fini._

_Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut entrer, elle se leva et sourit de toutes ses dents._

_TROIS_

_Il passa en le regardant, un léger sourire aux lèvres car il était heureux de la revoir tout de même._

_House posa son sac derrière son bureau avant de se diriger vers elle, se plaçant à une distance de 1 mètre._

**Salut.**

**Salut, _répéta-t-il._**

_Dure était et serait l'entrée en matière. Les retrouvailles ne sont jamais faciles._

_Un silence, il n'est pas pesant, il est doux et lent._

_DEUX_

_Stacy relève la main comme si elle allait enclencher la conversation avant de la rabaisser._

_Elle ne savait par où commencer._

_Leurs regards ne se quittent pas, absorbés par des questions silencieuses,....sans réponses._

_Qu'es-tu devenu(e)? La forme? Tu fais du sport? Comment as-tu fait pour te mettre avec elle?_

_Que feront et faisons-nous à présent?_

_L'avocate fait un pas en avant et se retrouve près. Mais au même instant House bougea un peu sa canne pour se trouver un peu plus à l'aise._

_Elle tombe, dans ses bras, littéralement._

_Il réussit à la rattraper et à présent leur visages sont à quelques millimètres de l'autre._

_Gregory déglutit._

_UN_

_L'hésitation plane en Stacy et la panique coule dans les veines du néphrologue._

_Un geste. Un seul geste. Stacy. Elle se rapproche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis commence à l'embrasser._

_House se demandait que faire quand soudain al porte s'ouvrit._

_ZERO_

_Elle était là, elle les avait vu et à présent fuit. Les fuit. LE fuit. Elle doit fuir cette scène. Cela veut-il dire qu'elle l'aime?_

_Il l'espère. Il court presque après elle pour la rattraper._

_Dans la salle, Chase regarde Stacy qui pose ses yeux sur le sol, figée._

_Finalement elle ne s'était pas autant trompé au sujet de leurs sentiments à tout deux._

_Voilà, à présent n'en voulez pas à Stacy. Vous aussi n'auriez pas résisté à House, non?_

_Ne lui jetez pas forcément la pierre alors._


	13. Mea culpa ou pas

_**Chapitre 13: Mea culpa ou pas.**_

_Il l'appelait, la suivait. Elle partait, le fuyait._

_La peur l'englobait, les englobait. La peur de ne pas comprendre voire de trop bien comprendre._

_Mais la moitié est fausse._

_Une nœud se forme dans l'estomac de House alors que les larmes montent aux yeux d'Allison._

_Ils se dirigent vers le parking. Il y a du monde mais ils n'en ont cure; car tout dérape; tout va mal._

_Ils ont mal._

**Allison!**

_Elle s'arrête à ce cri-là. Depuis tout à l'heure, il l'appelait comme son patron, il vient de retrouver le réflexe de l'amant. Elle pleure encore plus._

_Une dizaine de mètres les séparent. House à la main libre légèrement tendue vers elle alors qu'il dit:_

**Ne pars pas.**

_Elle passe ses mains sur son visage, toujours de dos. Elle se retourne et le cœur de l'homme fait un bon. Il a mal, car elle a mal,....à cause de lui._

**C'est toi qui m'avais demandé de ne pas fuir il y a quelques semaines, dit-elle en essayant de maîtriser ses sanglots.**

_Il a toujours la main, ouverte, tendue vers elle. Il fait un pas en avant, elle en fait un en arrière._

_La main de House se ferme, puis se poing se remet le long de son corps. Ses yeux brillent alors qu'il réplique:_

**Et je te le demande encore et toujours. Ne fuis pas, ne pars pas.**

_La tête de Cameron se secoue par la négative._

_Elle quitte ses yeux pour les poser par terre avant de les remonter vers lui le temps de lui déclarer:_

**Là...c'est toi, qui pars. Voir ailleurs même.**

_Il reste là. Le souffle coupé par ses paroles, celles de son cœur, son amour._

_La paralysie le prend alors qu'elle a encore ses jambes et s'en sert pour s'éloigner._

_De lui._

_La terre se brise sous ses pieds tout comme son cœur dans sa poitrine._

_Sa canne tombe à terre._

_Du haut de la tour Princeton Plainsboro, Cuddy de son bureau ainsi que Stacy du bureau de House ont tout vu. Ce n'est pas de la joie qu'elle ressentent._

_Loin de là._

_House était assis à son piano, chez lui._

_Il aurait voulu pouvoir jouer un morceaux. Nimporte lequel !_

_Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Depuis qu'elle est partie._

_Il ne peut plus bouger, ou du moins avec difficulté._

_Son verre de whisky était posé sur le rebord de l'instrument._

_Il n'avait le goût de rien. Il n'était pas parti avec Lisa. Ne voir personne était peut-être son objectif._

_Mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte, contrariant ses plans._

**C'est ouvert!**

_Il ne bougerait pas, et se fiche de qui il s'agit. Que cette personne fasse ce qu'elle désire! Il n'avait plus goût à rien._

_C'était une femme. Son ex-femme._

_Elle entre, il relève la tête. Leurs yeux se croisent un instant comme dans le bureau, avant que Gregory ne se dérobe, honteux._

_C'est elle, qu'il fuit à présent. Pourquoi?_

_Tout deux le savent très bien....mais il lui faut insister._

**Tout va bien?**

_Encore une phrase vide, dont la réponse fut un haussement d'épaule de la part du néphrologue. Elle vit qu'il avait ses doigts sur les touches du piano, mais n'appuyait pas dessus._

_Elle s'approcha pour s'installer à côté de lui sur le banc, elle ne le quitte pas des yeux. Lui, regarde les touches noires et blanches._

_Un silence, encore une fois en une journée._

_Mais aucune envie de le briser._

_C'est plus un silence de réflexion qu'autre chose._

_La réflexion fuse alors de la bouche de l'avocate:_

**Alors c'est fini?**

_Il savait de quoi elle parlait._

**Je suis navré de dire ça. Mais c'est bel et bien la fin.**

_Les yeux de la femme commencèrent à briller de larmes._

_House tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Elle demanda avec quelques sanglots dans la voix:_

**On pourra quand même....?**

_Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il hocha la tête positivement. Ils continuèrent à se regarder. _

_Elle approcha sa tête et embrassa doucement, délicatement ses lèvres avant de poser son front sur le sien puis de se lever et partir._

_C'était fini....Ils seront des amis._

_De son côté, Cameron, chez elle, seule._

_Pleurait._


	14. Moteur action!

**Chapitre 14: Moteur....Action!**

**Tic. Tac. Tic.**

_Dans la tête de House tout va à la vitesse lumière._

_Il avait apprécié ce dernier baiser avec Stacy, mais à présent c'était à lui de jouer._

_Il devait récupérer Allison. Le plus vite possible._

**Tic, Tac, Tic.**

_Que doit-il faire? Commencer par où? Il ne le sait. Tout va si vite._

_Ses yeux sont perdus sur le piano, ses mains toujours sur les touches._

_Un son sort de l'instrument, puis cinq secondes plus tard un autre et ainsi de suite._

_Ses yeux ne fixaient pas les touches mais l'instrument dans son ensemble. Do, si, la mi #, ré, la, mi bémol..._

_Un air totalement inventé._

**Tic Tac Tic.**

_Un ré par-ci, un do par-là. Mi ici et fa là. Tout ses doigts accéléraient sur les gammes de cet instrument. Le rythme était encore lent comparé à la rapidité de ses pensées._

_Aller chez elle? Ou ne rien faire?_

_S'il y allait, il y avait deux possibilités: malheur d'une fin définitive, bonheur pour un amour en retour._

**Tictactictactic...**

_Ses doigts vont le plus vite possible sur les touches._

_Si, la, ré#, fa bémol, sol, ..._

_Il doit aller la._

_Ne pas la laisser partir comme ça. Encore une fois._

_Soudain il se lève, le piano fait un bruit assourdissant et il renverse son verre qui se brise par terre._

_Mais il était déjà parti._

_Sa moto se gare devant l'immeuble._

_House voit de la lumière, sentant l'espoir grimper jusqu'à son cœur pour s'y nicher._

_A l'aide de sa canne il monta jusqu'à l'étage pour se retrouver devant la porte de son amour._

_Son souffle est court voire inexistant. La peur le submerge._

_C'est alors qu'un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres quand il leva sa canne pour frapper à la porte._

_Silence. Attente . Trop long. Trop longue._

_Une ouverture. Une personne. Elle. Les yeux rouges. Le corps sans réelle force. De grands yeux qui s'ouvrent de surprise. Puis d'espoir, il croit._

_Un ange passe, et encore._

_Personne ne bouge, ils pensent, réalisent, espèrent._

_Puis tout s'accélère._

_La porte se retrouve fermée; Cameron dos au mur, voire même contre le mur; la canne de House au sol; lèvres contre lèvres en un baiser avide de l'autre, passionné._

_Les mains de House sont posées sur le mur, bloquant l'accès de sortie de l'immunologue si elle voulait partir._

_Mais elle ne partirait pas. Elle ne le voulait._

_Ses mains descendent vers les hanches de la jeune femme qui a mis son bras autour de son cou._

_Il l'amène, en titubant, vers la chambre._

_Ils étaient installés dans le lit, tranquillement. Cameron avait une de ses jambes entre les siennes et était à moitié sur lui alors que House passait sa main de ses cheveux à son dos et vis versa._

_Un silence total s'était répandu durant tout le long, juste pour savourer._

_House embrassa le haut de sa tête avec tendresse avant de débuter un mot, puis une phrase:_

_Ne pars plus. Ne me fuis pas._

_Une pause s'installa avant qu'il n'ajoute à nouveau, comme la première fois:_

_Je te veux toi._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ces mots. Ils ont l'air si vrais! Ils sont vrais._

_L'immunologue releva la tête, plongea dans l'océan de ses yeux, navigue dans cette couleur. Ses lèvres murmurent alors:_

_Jamais._

_Avant de les poser doucement, comme une plume sur les siennes._

_3-2= 1_


	15. Surprise House!

**Chapitre 15: Surprise House!**

_Il y a plusieurs étapes dans la vie qui font qu'un homme est un homme. Le premier petit bisou, la première copine, le premier skate, le premier téléphone, la première fois, le premier film érotique, la première vraie relation. La demande en mariage._

_Pour une femme, le premier maquillage et le premier amour s'échangent avec certaines étapes masculines._

_Mais là, la tâches risque d'être rude._

_Car tout allait devoir se régler pour que House puisse donner à Cameron une bague de fiançailles._

_Cuddy tergiversait dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas vu House hier soir mais là n'est pas la question._

_La veille, c'était avec Wilson qu'elle se trouvait._

_Ils étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci, Lisa était en train de s'habiller sous le regard de l'homme, quand celui-ci se leva, l'attira contre son torse avant de lui murmurer les trois mots._

_Le ''Je'' de la personne, ce pronom tant utilisé._

_Le ''t'' pour la personne, pour s'adresser à la bonne personne._

_Et ''aime'', ce mot qui en dit tant, long._

_Un mot qui ne peut avoir de vraie définition, on l'appelle sentiment. Pour ma part, il s'agit d'une attraction physique, voire chimique, intense et dirigée par notre odorat._

_Elle l'avait ensuite embrassé. Les mots qui montrerait la réciprocité des sentiments n'avaient pas voulu sortir._

_''Je t'aime aussi'', ''moi aussi'', ''de tout mon cœur aussi'', ''tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche'',.....tant de possibilités, mais aucune n'avait voulu franchir ses lèvres._

_C'est pourquoi à présent elle était dans son bureau à se torturer._

_Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et Cuddy sursauta lorsque cette personne ferma les rideaux avant de la serrer contre son torse pour la seconde fois en moins de 24 heures._

_Wilson n'était nullement déçu qu'elle ne lui ait pas retourné ses mots d'amour, qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé le rassurait._

_Lisa se lova contre le corps de James. Qu'elle était bien ici._

_- **Que fais-tu?** Demanda l'oncologue._

_Cuddy se retourna alors et le fixa dans les yeux:_

**Je t'attends.**

_Ses lèvres approchèrent des siennes, débutant un tendre baiser que tout les deux savouraient._

_Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôpital. _

_House et Cameron avaient prévu de tout régler le jour-même._

_House rentrait à peine dans l'hôpital, rangea le plus rapidement possible un écrin de velours bleu dans l'un des poches de sa veste._

_Cameron arriva quelques secondes plus tard, un immense sourire aux lèvres qui réchauffa le cœur de Gregory._

_Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui. Le regard pétillant. Détendue et surexcitée. Même si une lueur de tristesse s'y lisait. Son humanité. Touchant._

_Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage du diagnosticien._

_Leurs yeux restaient figés, braquaient sur l'autre._

_Le rêve allait commencer et le cauchemar prendre fin._

_A cet instant, ils sont sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie._

_Un monde à part. Leur monde._

_Tu es prête?_

_L'immunologue hocha la tête, agrandissant son sourire._

_Il commença donc à se diriger vers la bureau de sa future ex-fiancée, son amante sur les talons._

_Les stores fermés l'intrigue, que fait-elle?_

_Il frappe, mais aucune réponse ne s'entend._

_Ils entrent en trombe alors et se figent, stupéfaits._

_Wilson et Cuddy se séparent rapidement. Ils les avaient vu s'embrasser._

_Les poings de House se serrent et sa mâchoire se crispe. Son égo d'homme est touché._

_La colère monte en lui._

_Allison est paralysée, autant par la peur de l'état de son amour que par la scène découverte._

_Un coup. Boum. Quelqu'un tombe par terre et atterrit sur les coudes. Pam. C'est Wilson qui est au sol._

_Dling! Quelque chose vient de tomber. Une écrin bleu, qui s'ouvrit. On découvre une bague en argent. _

_[img]__[/img__]_

_Cameron regarde House qui se statufie._

_Leurs regards sont connectés._

_La surprise se lit sur chaque visage, la peur aussi._

_Une bague vient de tomber du manteau du néphrologue._

_Allait-il demander quelqu'un en mariage?_


	16. Enfin!

**Enfin!**

Le silence domine la pièce, domine les cœurs, possède les âmes et gèle les pensées.

House ne quitta pas le regard d'Allison, perdu dans la peur de ses futurs actes, réactions. Sa bouche n'affiche aucune expression, pas de sourire rassurant ou ironique, pas de rictus crispé ni rien. Il est simple. Perdu.

Cameron ne quittait pas le regard de Gregory, angoissée par ce qui va suivre, pourrait suivre.

Elle plongeait dans le bleu des yeux de son compagnon, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait vraiment peur, pétrifiée elle était.

Wilson et Cuddy alternaient leurs regards entre la bague au sol, le néphrologue, l'immunologue et eux-mêmes.

Ils étaient stupéfaits. Une bague de fiançailles irlandaise au sol.

Cuddy aurait pleuré de cette découverte quelques semaines plus tôt si elle n'avait pas mesuré l'étendu de son amour pour l'oncologue.

A présent, elle pourrait sauter de joie pour House, pour Cameron, pour son couple à elle, enfin libre de mouvements, de mots tendres.

Un geste à lieu. Il vient de Wilson qui se relève tant bien que mal pour ensuite se pencher et attraper la bague. Au creux de la paume de sa main, la bague étincelait de mille feux. Wilson avait entendu parlé de la signification de cette bague. Les mains représentaient l'amitié, la couronne la loyauté et le cœur l'amour. Le plus étrange pour lui, c'est que House ose enfin donner cette bague, mais à Cameron.... Ça le surprennait, mais lui faisait tant plaisir à la fois.

James savait ce que cette bague représentait pour Gregory, il savait l'importance qu'avait ce bijou pour son ami:

[Flash-Back]

Ils étaient en Irlande, il y a de cela 6 ans. Ils étaient devant une bijouterie irlandaise traditionnelle.

Je te parie que si j'achète cette bague, je l'aurais encore avec moi à mes 80 ans!

House souriait pleinement en disant ça. L'idée qu'il puisse un jour rencontrer celle qui portera cette Claddaggh, celle qu'il aimera plus que tout, ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit, pour lui c'était impossible.

Mais Wilson tînt le pari et la bague fut achetée. Depuis House la gardait dans une boite cadenassée.

[Fin de Flash-Back]

A présent, elle était sortie de sa boite close et allait être offerte.

Par méfiance, James dit prudemment:

Tu...tu sais ce qu'elle représente?

House hocha la tête positivement sans quitter des yeux Cameron.

Alors, lentement, l'oncologue se dirigea vers le néphrologue pour lui remettre la bague, mais le diagnosticien fit un geste négatif.

Sous le regard surpris de tous, House fit signe à son meilleur ami, de donner la bague à Cameron.

Doucement, James se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui tendit la main sans vraiment réfléchir, son regard toujours planté dans le sien.

Ce n'est que quand elle sentit la fraiche bague au creux de sa main qu'elle détourna son regard de celui de son amant pour le poser sur le léger petit cercle dans sa main.

Était-il sérieux? Il voulait vraiment l'épouser?

Puis elle reposa son regard dans le sien avant de découvrir de l'angoisse dans ses yeux.

C'est à ce moment, qu'enfin, elle bougea. Légèrement. Et les yeux de House exprimèrent une peur plus grande encore avant d'afficher un air surpris quand il sentit des bras, ses bras, l'enlacer.

Il resta d'abord sans mouvement, avant de resserrer son étreinte avec soulagement, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux si doux.

J'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement mais...c'est oui...ou non?

House avait hésité à plusieurs reprises, mais réussit à finir sa phrase.

Pour répondre, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes avec avidité, murmura un ''oui'' plein de sanglots de joie dans la voix, puis l'embrassa tendrement mais avec autant d'envie qu'uen femme n'ayant pas vu son homme depuis des mois.

Wilson et Cuddy échangèrent un regard attendri car enfin...House aimait.

Au plus grand bonheur de l'oncologue, il lut enfin sur les lèvres de la directrice, les trois mots, murmurés, mais prononcés.

Pour remettre de l'ambiance et faire rompre le baiser des deux tourtereaux qui commençaient à déborder dans leurs gestes, Cuddy tapa dans les mains puis intervint.


	17. Happy Ending or not?

Comment l'histoire devrait se terminer d'après vous? Happy End, enfants par dizaines et tralala? N'est-ce pas trop facile d'écrire une histoire que l'on sait déjà belle à la fin? Et vous alors? Les histoire belle ne vous gênent-elle pas un peu? Les choses ne devraient-elle pas se compliquer un tantinet?

La fin devrait être comme ça pour être réelle:

Cuddy frappa dans les mains, lança un dernier sourire, laissa couler une larme discrète et unique sur sa joue d'ivoire. Elle observa James, d'un regard tendre et douloureux. Elle était heureuse, mais avait la peur, une peur immense au creux de l'estomac. Le temps les séparera-t-il? Elle n'en savait rien, et en profiterait. Elle sortit de la salle. Un travail monstrueux l'attendait.

Les trois médecins la regardèrent, ébahis. Etait-elle malade ou avait-elle un secret enfouis? Ils s'interrogés.

James baissa la tête, il semblait touché par cette fuite. La réalité, c'est que les sentiments ne s'effacent jamais, ils donnent formes à d'autres sentiments, plus nobles.

Cameron rompit l'étreinte entre elle et son amour. L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de House, qui prit conscience du geste de son ange, après qu'elle fut partie. Elle avait rejoins Cuddy, laissant les deux hommes, les épaules affaissées. Le désarroi au fond du regard.

Cameron courut et rattrapa la directrice. La justice faisait d'elle la femme qu'elle était. Mais aussi la compassion. La directrice laissait couler quelques larmes. Cuddy avait le sentiment de n'avoir été qu'une remplaçante.

Allison attrapa la main de la femme en face d'elle, et y déposa la bague. Geste surprenant, étrange même. Mais juste. Le regard rempli d'espoir, elle lui parla, la voix calme et douce:

Ce n'est pas à moi de porter cette bague. Je veux dire...On en a pas besoin. Elle devrait représenter votre passé, et non votre souvenir. Vous avez été la première à lui voler le coeur et le corps. J'ai beau prédominer la place en son âme, vous êtes la première personne à l'avoir perçu, depuis toutes ces années.

Elle referma la main de la directrice sur cette bague et murmura:

Un objet pour que vous vous souveniez. Moi je n'ai besoin que de son regard pour me sentir aimée. un objet n'est qu'un objet. Portez-la. Portez-la pour ne pas oublier. Wilson comprendra.

Puis Cameron rejoint les deux hommes, laissant ainsi la directrice contempler cette bague.

Et elle la porta. Un an complet même. Elle porta cette bague comme pour s'accrocher à un souvenir. Jusqu'au jour où une autre bague la remplaça. James avait compris.

Ils eurent des hauts, et des bas comme tout les couples. Mais aussi une petite fille, adoptée, qu'ils appelèrent Tifanie. Elle-même fit médecine et finit directrice de Princeton.

House et Cameron, finalement, ne se marièrent jamais. Je n'ai pas dis qu'il n'était pas ensembles, mais juste qu'ils ne se marièrent jamais. Car le mariage et la bague ne servait à rien. L'amour ne se lit pas sur un doigt mais dans les yeux.

Cameron se révéla stérile. Les miracles font, que quelques années plus tard, par accident, elle tomba enceinte, et mit au monde un garçon. Gregory House Junior.

A vous d'imaginer... La future directrice saura-t-elle prendre en main Junior?


End file.
